Una época feliz
by Blanquines
Summary: Austria está paseando por la casa, recordando viejos amigos, viejas situaciones, viejos amores... [One-shot]


**Bueno, aquí vengo con mi primer fic de Hetalia, que ya le tenía ganas. Antes de cualquier otra cosa quiero decir que lo del contrabajo (si lo leéis entero sabréis de qué hablo) está dedicado a roboticmixie, ya que las dos roleabamos juntas Prusia y Austria y teníamos escenas de ese tipo. Espero que lo disfrutéis y que no me peguéis muchos tomatazos.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, si fuese mío Prusia saldría mucho más.**

* * *

Austria paseaba por la casa, parándose a mirar todos y cada uno de sus detalles.

Le parecía tan vacía…

Desde hace mucho tiempo era el único habitante de esa casa, todos se habían ido marchando poco a poco, hasta que se quedó completamente solo.

Suspiró y entró en la habitación de los instrumentos y se sentó en un sillón que había en una esquina de la habitación, desde dónde podía observarla en su totalidad.

Recordaba todas las veces que Hungría le había llevado el té a esa misma sala, dónde él se lo había tomado en ese sillón, observando la habitación.

Hungría… Había sido su esposa y, de repente, se fue, dejándole solo. Hungría y sus sartenes. Cada vez que Prusia iba a molestarle iba a amenazarlo con su sartén, protegiéndole, algo que a Austria no le molestaba del todo. Apartó estos recuerdos de su mente porque le resultaban dolorosos y se recostó un poco en el sillón.

Paseó los ojos por la habitación y al posar sus ojos en el piano de cola que se encontraba en el centro de la misma se acordó de cómo Italia se quedaba parado en la puerta cada vez que oía que alguien tocaba el piano.

Sus ojos dejaron atrás el piano y se centraron en un contrabajo… un contrabajo que le recordaba a Prusia por todas las veces que había irrumpido en esa habitación declarando que ese contrabajo era de ore-sama y que se lo iba a llevar a su casa.

Prusia, esa nación a la que tanto odiaba y a la que nunca más iba a tener que aguantar, ni oír sus "Señorito Podrido", ni su espantosa risa… todo porque había muerto al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Se levantó del sillón y abandonó la habitación sabiendo que si se quedaba allí más tiempo solo le traería más recuerdos tristes.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta que llegó al final, quedándose de pie delante de una puerta que no había abierto en años… la habitación de Sacro Imperio Romano.

Ese pequeño rubio tampoco volvería a su vida. Hace muchos años se fue a la guerra y nunca volvió, por lo que todos dieron por supuesto que había muerto, dejándoles para siempre.

Aún recordaba cómo se había marchado después de que Italia le diera su escoba, como regalo de despedida, como si le estuviese entregando un pañuelo a su amado que va a la guerra. En su momento le había parecido muy gracioso ver cómo se ponía rojo como un tomate y se marchaba con el resto de los soldados.

Austria fue hasta una ventana que había a su derecha y se puso a admirar el cuidado jardín que había fuera. Paseó la mirada por los parterres de flores hasta que vio un tulipán en el sitio que no le tocaba, un tulipán que era del mismo color que el listón que llevaba Liechtenstein en el pelo, un listón que le había regalado su hermano Suiza.

Suspiró al acordarse de Suiza. Hace tanto tiempo que no le veía y ,aún más tiempo, que no tenía una conversación larga con él, una persona con la que en pasado había estado tan unido, que cuidaba de él cuando se metía en líos y que le curaba.

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con su recorrido por la casa, sin pensar mucho más en Suiza, hasta llegar a la antigua habitación de Italia.

Se quedó mirando la puerta un rato y después entró.

Todo estaba igual que el día que Italia se marchó, nadie había usado esa habitación desde entonces.

Se sentó en la cama y vio algo debajo de la cómoda que no debería estar allí, y se levantó a recogerlo. Era uno de los trajes de sirvienta que Hungría le ponía a Italia cuando era pequeño, haciendo que todos creyesen que era una niña e provocando, incluso, que Sacro Imperio Romano se enamorase de él.

Guardó el vestido en un cajón de la cómoda y decidió que ya era la hora del té, dirigiéndose a la cocina y dejando los fantasmas que habitaban en su mente en un rincón de la misma, hasta que le entrase nostalgia otra vez y dejase que ocupasen la totalidad de su mente, haciendo que recordase una época que fue feliz y que ahora le ponía triste pensar en ella porque nunca volvería.

* * *

**Ahora que ya lo habéis leído ya podéis decidir si queréis matarme o no, espero que no.**

**Un beso y que los países os acompañen.**


End file.
